


The vampire hunter

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [30]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Sovrannaturale, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Yuuto correva senza sosta nel fitto della foresta mentre il sole calava all'orizzonte, cercando di non perdere di vista la sua preda che sfrecciava da un albero all'altro. Caricò la sua pistola con proiettili d'argento, provò a prendere la mira e sparò un colpo. Mancò il suo bersaglio che, in tutta risposta, rise sommessamente facendolo ringhiare per la frustrazione. Aveva inseguito quel dannato vampiro per mesi interi e non aveva intenzione di perdere nuovamente le sue tracce.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	The vampire hunter

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
>  Prompt**: _Vampire AU_

#  _** Day 30 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
 **Prompt** : _Vampire AU_  
 **Fandom** : _Inazuma Eleven_  
 **Rating** : _Giallo_  
  


  
Yuuto correva senza sosta nel fitto della foresta mentre il sole calava all'orizzonte, cercando di non perdere di vista la sua _preda_ che sfrecciava da un albero all'altro. Caricò la sua pistola con proiettili d'argento, provò a prendere la mira e sparò un colpo. Mancò il suo bersaglio che, in tutta risposta, rise sommessamente facendolo ringhiare per la frustrazione. Aveva inseguito quel dannato vampiro per mesi interi e non aveva intenzione di perdere nuovamente le sue tracce. Lo rincorse senza sosta sentendo le gambe perdere vigore e i polmoni bruciare per lo sforzo. Strinse i denti e continuò in quel modo finché poté. Alla fine, si trovò costretto a rallentare la sua corsa e a fermarsi per riprendere fiato.

Si passò un braccio sulla fronte madida di sudore e sistemò i suoi occhiali stile Vermont che gli erano scivolati appena sulla linea dritta del naso. Gettò lo sguardo sull'ambiente circostante e tese le orecchie nella speranza di scovare nuovamente il vampiro, ma si rassegnò di fronte all'evidenza: aveva perso nuovamente di vista quella creatura inumana. Digrignò i denti e si appoggiò al tronco di un albero. Con la borraccia in mano, ne sorseggiò il contenuto tenendo gli occhi fissi su un punto preciso della foresta. Gli alberi, in quella zona, erano meno fitti e aveva come l'impressione che una figura fosse ferma proprio lì, come se lo stesse aspettando. Vide lo scintillio sinistro delle iridi del mostro e un ghigno sbilenco aprirsi sulle sue labbra, segno che si stava prendendo gioco di lui.

Yuuto scattò in avanti, livido di rabbia. Con quell'essere era sempre così: lo inseguiva, arrivava vicino così dal prenderlo e, alla fine, gli sfuggiva come sabbia tra le mani. Era come se giocassero al gatto e al topo e Yuuto aveva timore di essere lui quello che finiva nella trappola dell'altro. Corse in direzione del vampiro che era rimasto fermo ad aspettarlo, gli arrivò a pochi centimetri di distanza – tanto che riuscì a vedere meglio il ghigno dipinto su quel viso etereo e a leggere il divertimento nelle iridi rosse come il sangue –, e quando stava per impalarlo col suo paletto di frassino, l'altro scappò via in un battito di ciglia.

Yuuto rischiò di perdere l'equilibrio e di andare a sbattere contro un albero a causa del repentino spostamento di quel mostro. Riuscì a non cadere e si rimise eretto, sistemando dietro le orecchie alcuni dreads che gli erano scappati dalla coda bassa che portava. Si guardò attorno, in allerta, pronto a scattare come una molla al minimo rumore. Un ramo spezzato alle sue spalle attirò tutta la sua attenzione. Si girò in direzione del rumore, ma non vide niente. Ciò che successe subito dopo lo colse di sorpresa: il vampiro gli piombò addosso sfruttando quella disattenzione e lo bloccò al terreno, disarmandolo velocemente.

Era la prima volta che la creatura si spingeva fino a quel punto. Di solito si limitava a scrutare il cacciatore da lontano, divertendosi a confonderlo e a lasciargli false piste. Trovava gli umani esseri stupidi, buoni solo come fonte di nutrimento, ma quel giovane uomo lo aveva incuriosito e attratto. Ne aveva abbastanza dei giochetti, così aveva deciso di passare all'attacco. Il vampiro si mise a sedere sul ventre dell'uomo che aveva atterrato e lo fissò in silenzio, scrutandolo attentamente. Permetteva davvero a pochi di guardarlo e di percepire la sua vera natura prima di privarli della propria vita.

Il cacciatore rimase immobile sotto il peso di quello che aveva a tutti gli effetti l’aspetto di un uomo, bello ed etereo. Solo gli occhi tradivano la sua vera natura e i canini più appuntiti quando ghignava spudoratamente. I capelli castani gli ricadevano selvaggi sulle spalle, circondandogli il viso dalla bellezza immortale. Ora capiva come faceva ad attirare a sé le sue prede e a circuirle per far sì che non scappassero dalle sue grinfie. Tutto in lui trasudava mistero e attrazione, poco importava se alla fine si fosse rivelata un’attrazione fatale.

«Lo so che mi stai osservando da sotto i tuoi occhiali scuri, umano, e che non puoi farne a meno.» Disse con voce armoniosa l’immortale, cosa che stonava con il ghigno beffardo che aveva sulle labbra sottili.

«Siete sempre così pieni di boria, voi mostri?» Chiese fra i denti Yuuto mentre cercava di togliersi di dosso il corpo dell’altro, cosa che gli risultava difficile data la forza sovraumana dell’essere.

Il vampiro rise di gusto, riempiendo le orecchie del cacciatore con la sua risata cristallina.

«Mi piaci, umano. Sei sfrontato e questa è una cosa che non trovo mai nelle mie prede. Sono sempre così accondiscendenti, così mansuete.» Ammise prendendo tra le dita un dread castano. «Come ti chiami?» Gli chiese, sinceramente curioso.

«Kidou Yuuto e sarò colui che vedrai per l’ultima volta prima di raggiungere l’inferno.» Rispose il cacciatore per poi afferrare velocemente il secondo paletto nascosto dentro la manica della sua giacca, con l’intento di trafiggere il petto del vampiro.

Purtroppo per lui, l’uomo capì i suoi pensieri e lo bloccò prima che potesse affondare il piolo di legno nella sua pelle fredda. Il vampiro ringhiò sommessamente e gli bloccò i polsi sopra la testa, con una presa così ferrea da far mugugnare di dolore Yuuto.

«Stavo pensando seriamente di non ucciderti, ma mi stai facendo cambiare idea. La mia pazienza ha un limite. E quando io, Fudou Akio, perdo la pazienza _è la fine_.» Disse l’immortale portandosi a pochi centimetri di distanza dal viso del castano.

Akio stava davvero pensando di mordere Yuuto e di prosciugarlo fino all’ultima goccia di sangue, di vederlo esalare il suo ultimo respiro con la consapevolezza di non poter fare nulla per salvarsi, ma qualcosa lo bloccò. Sentiva un odore strano provenire proprio dalla giugulare pulsante dell’uomo sotto di lui e una lampadina si accese nella sua mente. Quello non era l’odore di un normale umano, il sangue che scorreva nelle sue vene aveva una composizione diversa. Continuando a tenere i polsi fermi con una mano, portò le dita dell’altra a sfilare i Vermont da sopra il naso di Yuuto che cercava di dimenarsi per fermarlo. Glieli levò senza troppi problemi e quello che si trovò davanti lo lasciò colpito: due iridi rosse come il sangue, così simili alle sue, lo guardavano con odio puro.

«Sei un _ibrido_!» Esclamò Akio con stupore per poi scoppiare a ridere. «Un ibrido cacciatore di vampiri. Che ironia della sorte. Ci perseguiti perché _tuo padre_ non ti ha trasformato?» Chiese continuando a guardarlo con aria divertita.

«Vi uccido perché siete dei mostri immondi, senz’anima. La gente muore, a causa vostra. Vi divertite a soggiogare indiscriminatamente, a far impazzire le vostre vittime, a prosciugarle della propria vitalità. Non dovreste esistere, figuriamoci essere capaci di procreare.» Yuuto gli sputò addosso tutto il suo odio e Akio capì cosa l’avesse spinto a diventare un cacciatore di vampiri pur essendo lui, per metà, uno di loro.

«Dimmi un po’, Yuuto, hai rinnegato il tuo intero essere perché tua madre ha odiato così tanto crescerti arrivando a levarsi la vita per non dover più guardare i tuoi occhi così simili a quelli di chi l’ha posseduta e poi abbandonata?» Chiese Akio con tono canzonatorio.

Non serviva una risposta. Il vampiro sapeva esattamente di aver fatto centro. Ci era passato anche lui, anche lui aveva vissuto una vita da emarginato per il fatto di essere figlio di un vampiro e un’umana, anche lui aveva odiato quegli esseri immortali e ammaliatori, anche lui aveva pensato di sterminarli tutti per quella vita infernale che gli stavano facendo vivere contro la sua volontà. Questo finché non aveva incontrato uno di loro, colui che gli aveva cambiato l’esistenza facendolo ricredere su tutto quello che aveva provato fino a quel momento. Era nato per vivere da vampiro, non da semplice umano pieno di rabbia e vuoto di spirito.

«Ho cambiato idea. Non ti ucciderò, Kidou Yuuto. Ti legherò a me e ti farò _vivere davvero_.» Sussurrò Akio tornando a pochi centimetri dal viso dell’uomo sotto di lui.

Yuuto non capì le parole dell’altro finché non lo vide mordersi a sangue la lingua e baciarlo improvvisamente. Il castano provò a ribellarsi scalciando e strattonando le braccia fino a farsi male, ma fu tutto inutile. Il sangue di Akio gli invase il palato e gli scivolò giù per la gola. Smise di lottare, il giovane cacciatore, sconfitto nell’anima e nel corpo. Sapeva cosa voleva dire bere il sangue di un vampiro, soprattutto per un ibrido come lui al quale non serviva trovarsi così prosciugato della propria vitalità da trovarsi in punto di morte: sarebbe diventato egli stesso un _immortale_.

  


**Parole** : _1428_


End file.
